Left 4 Dead 3 BOOK 1
by M477
Summary: RATED "M" FOR LANGUGE, SOMWHAT OFFENSIVE CONTENT, MAYBE DISTURBING SCENES. When the zombie apocolypse hits your home town while your at a sleepover? what would you do as a team of 4? would you hide? or would you run?
1. Chapter 1 The Sleepover

Hi guys...sorry for not posting in a while and definitly sorry for missing the deadline for MINECRAFT ADVENTURES: TERRARIAN NIGHTMARE but i'll give you somethng to read while you wait for all that good stuff...switching it up. LEFT 4 DEAD. also, do you think i put myslf into stories to much? like i give my caracter the name matt? lemme know!

RATED "M" FOR LANGUAGE, SOMEWHAT OFFENSIVE CONTENT, AND MAYBE DISTURBING SCENES...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

ON WITH ZOMBIE KILLING.

Chapter 1 The Sleepover

"Im tellin you Matt, the earthquake over there was the U.S. dropping bombs on the zombies that had broke out there" Says Iann, My friend Iann...Always comming up with the CRAZIEST bullshit, "And thats what they used to cover it up! THE EARTHQUAKE!" "Iann that is THE stupidest thing I've ever heard" Says Rowan. "Whatever you guys wanna do, do it quietly because i'm really tired and im going to bed" i say while yawning. "i think i'll head out to." says Chas. alright we're going" says Iann. "What do you mean we? I'm staying up..." says rowan. "your call" says Iann. and we go to bed.

CHANGE POV TO ROWAN

I sit there as the hours go by, on my laptop near the stairs and when i thought i was about to go to sleep..."GGAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yells a voice i don't recognise and i look out the windows near the stairs and i see someone chasing man. "Get Away from me!" yells the main, "DON'T KILL ME!" after hearing these words i go to get the phone in the kitchen to call the police on the pusuer of the man but as i got to the phone and was about to dial 911 i looked out the window to see the man get knocked over by the other man and then when i thought a gun or knife would be pulled the chaser simply bit the man and as blood trickled out of the wound...the man dropped dead. and lay still. it was so quiet that even though the phone was nowhere near my ear i could hear the operator saying "all lines are currently busy, please hang up and call back later..." i put the phone down. the man got back up had a very pale look. he saw looked at the man who had chased him and the continued on when they heard someone else. i looked at the noise out thw window to see the man who was chased bite and unsuspecting woman on the shoulder. she went down just like the man did...And rose 5 seconds later.  
"You have got to be shitting me." i say quietly "its like a zombie apocolypse" and after a few seconds i realise. it is an apocolypse.

i was frozen somewhat in fear, 'what do i do' kept going through my head ad i quickly formulated a plan. "alright got my shit together, Step one, wake friends and inform them of the situation." i say calmly as i head downstairs. "guys..." i say quietly. "guys." i say again, no response. "GUYS" i say "what is it rowan?" Matt says yawning "man, chase, bite, other man, walk, girl, bite, continue..." i say trying to put it all in 1 word. "spit it out rowan" says chas...i take a deep breath and come out with..."Iann's bullshit isn't bullshit"

Oh wow...i think this may be my longest chapter out of all i've ever written before.  
how did you guys find it? i thought the line "ianns bullshit isn't bullshit" was funny as hell. ok well, chapter 2 will be in wqorks VERY soon (i might post it today)

SEE YOU -M477- 


	2. Chapter 2 No JK

Hey Agian Guys! Here is the second chapter of "Left 4 Dead 3 Book 1" so yeah...zombies get killed in this one. (F word here)

ZOMBIE MURDER TIME!

Chapter 2 No JK

'What?" I said as I Pulled myself out of my sleeping bag. "I know you heard me matt, To put it plainly...ZOMBIES!" rowan said. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" said Iann, "You Guy thought i was crazy well here t is, The End Of The Damn World, Hell Came To Earth!" Iann Said. "Sorry," he continued "I Was just happy that for once someone knows i was telling the truth" Chas looks at Iann And starts Quietly laughing while saying, "Iann, Rowan could be bullshitting us, someone should go vouch for him." every is dead silent and looks at me. goddammit. " 'Matt could yu please go look to see if rowan is bullshitting us?' 'why yes i could chas / iann' " so after i said that i headed for the kitchen window. i saw a few people staggering and then i saw a man running down the street and and a man staggering after him. i saw the staggering man knock him down and eat a peice of his leg. and i realise. all of there skin is a pale white. oh my god. there really are zombies. I run back downstairs and say "hey iann, your right...hell did come to earth...but we're sending it back." "DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!" yells everybody except chas. chas speaks up, "how? how do kill something without weapons...?" "chas, look around you, we are surronded by weapons!" i reply "and lego" he adds "you get the point" i say. "let me see," begins Rowan "i'll take this" say rowan as he pulls out a metal baseball bat. "cricket bat, 2x4, hammer, crowbar...take thy pickins" i say as i pick up the cricket bat. i watch as chas picks up the crowbar and iann decides on the 2x4. "So here's the plan..." 


	3. Chapter 3 Hunter?

Yo! wazzup? back for some more left 4 dead are we...? well thats good...this time...oh this time...I PROMISE, some zombies will die...

Chapter 3 Here's The Plan...

"So here's the plan...anyone wanna weigh in on an idea?" i say looking at at everyone else. rowan puts up his hand and points out "i wanna weigh in on the fact we haven't thought of shit." "touche" i say scratching my chin. "i have an idea!" i say suddenly "what be the idea running around your head?" says chas. "step one, raid the refridgerator of the food. put it in bakpacks. head to my house..." i start to say but am cut off by iann, "why do we go to your home first?"  
"because if you didn't know, i have a very nice VAN in my DRIVEWAY and this would be a good chance to prove your bullshit about you being able to drive iann..." i say. "so after we get to your house then what?" says chas. "we go from there...im making this up as we go." i say. "what if the van isn't there?" asks rowan "then we improvise" i say calmly. "improvising? ugh...i hate when we do that..." says Chas.

after successfully raiding the fridge like pirates and stuffing stuff into our packs like a squirrel on the last day of autumn, we exited the house and snuck around for a bit dodging serveral encounters with the undead which i can now confirm as zombies...i mean, unless thats some kind of creepy new fashion im pretty sure people aren't supposed to have one eye hanging out and half there face ripped off. after a while we came into an area where we had to fight to continue. "3...2...1...go! AIM FOR THE HEAD!" i yell as we run into the group of zombies "BATTER UP!" yells rowan as he violently removed the head with the bat and it went flying. "That's a home-run bitches!" he adds. I Run And Jump And Kick A Zombie In The Stomach Landing On Him. "FORE!" I Say Swinging the Bat At The Mindless Head Like A Golf Club Smacking It Off. "Search The Homes!" I Say Moving into A House. About 3 Minuetes In I Here Iann Yell "Dibs On The...OH SHIT, Help!" We All Bolt To The Room He's In And We Get There Just In Time To see A Dark Figure Sitting On Him Clawing At Him. Rowan Hits It In The Head With A Baseball Bat While Chas Finishes Him Off. The Run Over To Iann To Help Him Up I Walk Over To The Zombie. I Can See It Now, It's Wearing A Hood, At The Time Of infection It Was A Boy, He Looks Just Like...It Can't Be..."Got A Hunter over Here" I Say "Hunter? Like... From 'Left 4 Dead'?" Asks Chas "Just Like From Left 4 Dead" 


End file.
